Red
by svenjen
Summary: He'd been scared. He'd been angry. But what happened to Chuck Bass after he'd left her bleeding? This is a one shot that takes place after the incident of 4 x 20.


**Red**

**By Svenjen**

**A/N:** This takes place takes place the night of 4X20 after a drunken Bass had ruined her evening. I'd like to know what happened after Blair left him. This is what I imagine. We start with a little recap of what went down…..

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair stepped out of the elevator and clutched her handbag as she made her way into the main foyer of the penthouse.

She had come despite the fact that he'd ruined everything for her that evening, despite the fact that he was dangerously drunk and out of control, despite the fact that her fiancé had insisted she stay away from him.

She needed to do this in person, regardless of how agonizingly difficult it was going to be for both of them.

She entered the darkened room and looked around, confused as to where he might be.

"You came," came a voice from the shadows.

She spun around and saw him sprawled back on a sofa. "How could you do that to me Chuck?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shot at being a princess," he slurred. "But let's face it. You were never going to go through with it."

"Chuck ….," Blair warned as she watched him struggle to his feet and come toward her.

He didn't seem to notice the anguish in her eyes as he approached her. "I need you, Blair" he confessed as he tried to focus on her. "Like I never have before." He sighed and swallowed the pain he felt flowing through him again. "Everything I believed about my father…., everything that I thought I wanted to be, that I needed to be for him, was all based on lies!" He shook his head and smiled at her sadly. "The only thing that has ever been real is me and you. And you know that. That's why you came back to me."

He stepped forward and pulled Blair to him, tightly against his chest. This is where he belonged. She was his rock, his haven. Without her he was nothing. He buried his face into the soft curve of her neck and sighed with the relief of having her in his arms once again. He placed his lips on her skin, gently kissing and sucking at the delicate flesh as his hands slid from her waist to the dip of her lower back. He could feel the passion spark instantly and he uttered a low growl in the back of his throat. God how he needed her!

Blair bit back her tears knowing what she needed to tell Chuck would hurt him. "Louis asked me to marry him," she confessed as her tears began to fall.

Chuck pulled away, confused, not believing what she'd just said to him. "You'll never marry anyone else, you're mine," he corrected.

"I wanted to be," she admitted sorrowfully as she bit back a sob. "I wanted it so badly…..., but not any more."

Her words snapped him into reality. She was leaving him for another man! The realization that the only love, the only light he'd ever known was going to leave him, stunned him. He was instantly overwhelmed with the fear of losing her. "You're mine, Blair," he shouted as he grabbed and spun her around, then forced her down onto the sofa. He couldn't let her leave him!

"Stop it Chuck!" Blair cried as she tried to pry his hands off of her and pull away from him. "I said it's over!"

"It's not!" he cried in desperation as he slammed his fist into the window behind them, smashing the glass into thousands of deadly pieces.

Blair immediately grabbed her cheek when she felt the tiny shard suddenly pierce her skin.

Chuck watched in horror as the wound instantly trickled a delicate crimson trail down the porcelain face that he so desperately loved.

Blair pushed him away and sprang to her feet, immediately fleeing from him.

Too shocked to believe what had just transpired between them, he watched her go as his mind went into shock. His belly lurched with nausea and his vision became tunneled and then cloudy as a dense red fog enveloped him. He collapsed on the sofa, lost in a red haze of Blair…..

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

….. It was the perfect matching of her red leather shoes and hairband that first caught his eye and drew him toward the tiny brunette sitting alone on the swing. Her head was hanging down, causing her heavy chestnut waves to hang over her face. She was pouting.

Five-year-old Chuck Bass made his way over to the little girl and sat on the swing next to her. "What are ya doing over here by yourself?" he asked smugly. "The party's over in the cookhouse."

She looked up at the rude and nosey boy in the pale blue suit, and frowned. "I never wanted to come to this stupid party in the first place," she grumbled. "But my father is the kid's father's lawyer and he invited me. My parents said I HAD to come!" She rolled her eyes and bit the corner of her lower lip as she swayed her tiny body on the swing.

He looked at her mouth, noticing with delight that her lips were nearly the same shade of red as her shoes. Their contrast to the whiteness of her dress and her skin was unnerving. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his young life.

"What are you staring at?" she asked with annoyance when she noticed him staring at her. "And who are you, anyways? I don't think I've met you before."

"I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked. He got off his swing and stuck out his hand like his father had taught him to, waiting for her to shake it.

Blair cocked her head, looked at his outstretched hand and smirked back, somewhat amused. "Hey, isn't this supposed to be your party?"

He smirked again and nodded, his hand still stuck out in front of her. "I didn't want to be at this stupid party either," he confessed. He looked at the ground, his eyes instantly drawn to the red shoes. "But I really like your shoes," he admitted shyly.

Blair grinned, slipped off her swing and took his hand in hers, startling Chuck completely. Nobody had ever held his hand like that before. The sensation sent miniature tingles coursing through his body, making him feel funny in his belly.

"So lets go and play on the merry-go-round then," she laughed as she dragged him along across the park with her. "After all, it is your party!"

The memory faded as another one began to form…..

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

….. Blair wrapped her arms around the blond boy and placed a light kiss on his cheek before he walked away from her to join a couple of other boys. They were all leaving to go smoke a joint before the noon bell rang. She leaned against the wall of the courtyard and frowned.

"What's the matter now, Waldorf?" Chuck asked as he walked over and leaned against the wall next to her.

Blair shook her head as she fought off the tears that wanted to flow. "It doesn't seem to matter how hard I try, he always has somewhere better to go than to be with me."

"So break up with him," Chuck replied as he turned to face her.

"I can't. I love him," she defended as she looked into Chuck's consuming amber eyes.

Chuck stepped closer to her and reached out to brush a stray curl back from her forehead. He could feel himself becoming lost in the depth of her stare.

"Chuck…," Blair gasped as he leaned in close to her.

"If you were mine I would never let you go," he admitted with a whisper.

Blair felt her face burning red at his confession and she swallowed back a lump of fear and perhaps something else yet undiscovered from deep within her.

He saw her color rising and was overcome with lust. He fought off the urge to take her right there in the courtyard. Instead he pulled himself away from her and settled back against the wall again.

Blair sighed with relief, but realized she was almost disappointed at the loss of his closeness. She closed her eyes to fight off how dizzy she'd felt in his presence. Perhaps she was just hungry and needed to eat, she thought. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a perfect red apple. It was all she had brought with her today for lunch.

Chuck turned his head and watched as she brought the ripe fruit to her lips. Slowly, she opened her mouth and took a bite, savoring its taste before chewing and swallowing. He felt his stomach flip and his pants tighten at the sensuality behind such an innocent act. Without knowing it, he uttered a little moan.

Blair turned her head and looked at him, the red rising in her face again as she recognized the want in his eyes. Perhaps he was just hungry, she justified to settle her pounding heart. She bit her bottom lip, causing his eyes to look at her mouth again. "Do you want a bite?" she asked as she held the apple out to him.

Chuck's eyes snapped back to hers and he nodded, leaning in to take a bite from it right out of her hand. He tore the delicate flesh off with his teeth and pulled away, looking back up at her again as he ate it.

Blair swallowed hard and felt her face begin to burn again. He always made her feel like that, she thought as she watched him chew. Her eyes stayed on his perfect mouth and she wondered what it might be like to kiss him, to feel those lips hot against her own.

Fortunately the bell to end lunch rang and Blair was jolted back to reality. "I have to go," she announced as she ran toward the Constance entrance. "I'll see you at Serena's party tonight."

Chuck put his head back against the wall and he sighed. He'd never felt such want before in his life.

Later that evening he watched from across the room as Nate chased after Serena and Blair pretended she didn't notice. He drank the scotch that he's snitched from his father's bar and finally wandered over after some of the partygoers began to play truth or dare. Now this was a game he excelled at. Chuck Bass would do anything!

He laughed as Serena dared Nate to strip down to his boxers and run out on the terrace and sing the Star Spangled Banner at the top of his lungs. He smirked as Carter Baisen had to tell how he'd stolen his older brother's car and driven it into the Hudson River. He flinched when Iz had to grind Doug Harper for an entire minute, knowing they were both getting off on it. Same old, same old, he thought. He was bored with it already. He was about to leave when he heard Blair's name getting called.

"Truth or dare?" Georgina asked her.

"Dare," Blair replied confidently.

Georgina smirked. She hated the dark haired girl who was already in charge of the junior high girls as well as a few seniors, in their school. She knew Blair was prudish and fickle and she wanted nothing better than to embarrass her at this party. "I dare you to kiss Chuck Bass, open mouthed for two full minutes," she laughed knowing Blair would refuse do it, especially with the reputation Chuck had as being a pervert.

Blair instantly blushed and she looked at her feet. "I have a boyfriend," she argued. "It wouldn't be fair to Nate."

"I knew you were a chicken," Georgina laughed.

Nate chuckled. "I don't care. It's just a game."

Blair looked up at him in disbelief. Did he really care that little for her?

Chuck was feeling hurt and a little rejected right about then. He knew Georgina hated Blair because he liked her. The bitch was jealous after he screwed her and left her a couple of years ago. "She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to," he snapped. He turned his back, ready to leave. "It's only a stupid game."

Blair watched him start to leave and her heart flipped. She knew she'd hurt him and felt bad. But after how he'd made her feel that afternoon she had to admit she was afraid. "I'll do it," she called after him. "If Nate doesn't mind then I'll kiss Chuck."

Chuck felt humiliated. "Forget it," he said as he put his hand on the door to leave.

Blair walked over to him and put her hand over top of his to stop him. "Don't go," she pleaded.

He turned around and looked at her. He noticed that her face was flushed and her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Chuck, I mean it. Please don't go," she asked again.

He could never refuse her. He leaned against the door, closed his eyes and nodded.

Blair stepped into him and placed her hands gently on either side of his face to embrace him.

Her touch caused him to open his eyes and hitch his breath. She was looking directly at him and he felt like he was pulled into her soul. He swallowed hard and nodded again, too stunned to say anything funny or sarcastic or even smarmy.

Slowly she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his.

"I'm timing you," Georgina laughed.

But the girl's words were lost on Chuck as a thousand butterflies exploded in his belly as he felt Blair melt into him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer as he began to devour her with his mouth.

Blair was instantly lost as she felt something ignite from deep within her as Chuck's mouth claimed hers. His tongue gently probed inside, caressing her tongue until she mewled with pleasure into him. Her hands snaked their way into his hair.

Never before had she felt so adored or so desired…. or so loved, perhaps? She couldn't help but to arch herself against him until she could feel him hard and wanting.

Likewise, Chuck was swept away as an unbridled passion consumed them both. Never before had anyone caused his heart to pound so wildly. When he felt her body brush against his in need, he couldn't help but moan aloud, cup her ass and grind himself into her heat.

"Time!" Georgina called when the two minutes were up expecting them to break apart immediately and Blair to scurry back to Nate like a wounded lamb to its mother. But when the couple failed to separate, she scowled.

Serena began to snicker as she watched her best friend being groped in public by the infamous Chuck Bass. She'd always known her chaste friend's prudishness was only a façade.

But at this point, neither Chuck nor Blair was even aware of their audience. They were so engrossed in their coupling that everything outside of what they were doing, ceased to exist.

"Hey, cut it out!" Nate finally growled as he marched over to Blair and pulled her off of him. "You've made your point, ok?"

Blair's face burned in shame at the realization of what had just happened. She was so embarrassed! But she dared not fall apart in front of everyone, knowing they'd tease her for weeks. Instead she straightened out her dress and smoothed her hair before she turned her back on Chuck and walked away from him. She sneered at the disapproving looks offered by Georgina Sparks as she rejoined her friends.

Chuck raised his hand to his mouth as he felt the loss of her full, red lips from his. He opened the door and left the party shaken. He had to face it. Blair Waldorf was dangerous. And after tasting her once, he knew he'd never be the same again.

Another memory began to rush at him…...

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

….. Chuck watched in disbelief as the petite brunette joined his burlesque dancers on stage. The harsh red lights caused the highlights of her hair to gleam and her porcelain ski to glow with rosy tones. She was glorious! His mouth curled into a smile and he raised his glass, as he had to admit that she did indeed have moves.

"Thanks for the lift home," she said later as she leaned against the seats of his limo and looked over at him.

Chuck looked up into her beautiful eyes and he swallowed hard. He felt a sudden need to loosen his collar. "You were… amazing up there," he admitted.

Blair swallowed too, feeling a sudden need to touch him. She slid across the seat and softly kissed him.

Chuck felt his belly explode once again with butterflies as her lips grazed his. "Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Blair smashed her mouth against his with passion. She felt lava erupt from deep inside as he pulled her onto his lap and began to ravish her. She had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Chuck growled with desire as he felt himself losing control with her. The flames of her newly found passion seared his heart as her hands helped unbutton his shirt and then his pants.

She purred in delight as his fingers found their way to secret places once hidden and locked away.

When he finally entered her, her cry was one of pure pleasure. As he lost himself inside her, he could feel her fire start to thaw his icy blue heart, warming him in a way he'd never been warmed before, her virginal blood staining his heart, as well as his expensive leather seats.

Later as she lay in his arms after they'd found their release, he knew he'd finally found his soul.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The memories began to come faster now as the waves of red washed over him. Mixed along came other fiery and gut wrenching bits, pieces of a love so all consuming that it finally broke the both of them…..

….Now came a flash of Blair clad in sexy red tights, straddling him as they shared their dirty little secret and fooled around in her bed, until Nate interrupted them. She had told him he needed to learn to behave. But, as usual he couldn't and she left him to be with Nate. The image of her making love to the blonde burned a hole in his soul and fractured his already delicate heart…

…. Blair running into the surf in her tiny red bikini, the skimpy fabric hugging her curves even tighter once soaked in the ocean. She leapt into the arms of her Little Lord What's His Fuck and once again his heart was wrenched in two, the realization that he'd lost her again, plaguing his mind. He'd abandoned her in Tuscany, leaving her vulnerable and alone because his fear of commitment was stronger than his one of being without her…

…. Now he saw Blair, sultry in red satin lingerie, a temptress waiting for his return. "If you thought that was long," he'd told her, "You have no idea what you're in for…." But having her wasn't enough. He needed to win their game to force her into telling him that she loved him. And he lost her once again…..

And again…..

And again…

…. He saw Blair's cheeks flushed red as she finally did make her confession of love to him after his father's funeral.

"Well that's too bad," he'd replied in defense, knowing full well that his words would burn her and tear her heart out.

Yet even then she'd held him so tightly when he finally broke down with grief. When he'd climbed out of her bed later that night, he'd kissed her softly on her temple, slipping a note next to her pillow and then leaving, knowing once again that it would devastate her….

More pieces of her swirled even faster in the red cloud in his mind…..

…. Blair sleeping with his uncle….

….. Blair bringing him down from the ledge at Victrola and telling him she couldn't bare to lose him…..

….. Blair telling him that the worst thing he could ever do, was what he did to her after he'd traded her to Jack…

… Blair's tears when she discovered that he'd slept with the troll, Jenny Humphrey that night at the Empire. He was going to propose, make her his wife, but instead he destroyed her once more…..

And then Chuck saw himself wandering alone and in a drunken stupor in the red light district of Prague. He relived the mugging. They had taken her ring, his hope of a future, and the reality of him losing her was even more painful than the bullet that left him laying in that crimson pool. If blood was life, then without her he may as well be dead.

…. Now he saw Blair as she stood in her red gown on the platform of a train station in Paris, telling him he should come home…..

She finally helped him break through his façade and chased away the only other person he felt he could love… No, he thought. He had always known he could never love anyone else, like he did Blair.

... He felt the angry, blind tears and the burning pit of hate in his belly that made him want to destroy her, like she had destroyed his heart. But his hate couldn't stand a chance next to his love for her; and before he knew it he was raising her beautiful red dress and tearing away at her garters as he ravished her on her mother's piano…..

It hadn't been hate, he thought through the red cloud. It had never been hate. He felt the swirling mass of red fog began to lift from his turmoiled brain. It had always been love with her. Blair, herself, was love. And it was this gut wrenching, agonizingly painful love that they had for each other that made him alive. Blair drained away his blues and filled him with red. With her he was Chuck Bass and he was a king: strong and regal and unstoppable. "I am not Chuck Bass without you," he had told her. And he knew it was the truth.

He'd turned her away from him, finally handing her over to Louis, even after she said she would love him forever…

As he finally regained consciousness, Chuck sat back up on the sofa, totally drained and exhausted by what had just happened. He glanced around the room, grimacing when he noticed the broken pane of glass behind him, bringing it all back to him again.

And then his eyes happened to notice a drop of crimson on the sofa. He reached for it, smearing it across the expensive fabric. He brought his fingers toward his face and stared in horror at Blair's blood.

He knew she was leaving him forever, and it was his fault. He felt the blood drain from his face. Without her, he was nothing. He fell to his knees as the tears began to pour down his face. Just what the hell had he done? With every ounce of passion he possessed he screamed at the top of his lungs, "BLAIR!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{**


End file.
